Dragon of the Hearth
by Wingd knight
Summary: Long ago Hestia traveled to Earthland and met a young man crying over the dying form of his brother. Unable to ignore such a site the goddess helps to heal the boy's injured brother, her power having some unforeseen side effects on the injured boy. Such as making him a demigod. SlightlyOP!Natsu, active END, Pairing undecided.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's the prolong of my new story, be sure to tell me what you think.**

* * *

Hestia sighed as she stroke the fire in the Hearth of the Gods. Her siblings, nieces and nephews were fighting again. Hestia hated how her family had grown apart over the millennia. In the past such fights were fairly rare, only happening every few centuries or so. Now however it seemed every time a counsel was held it almost instantly degraded into a shouting match about one thing or another.

This time the twelve Olympians- thirteen if you were like her and counted Hades, and fourteen if you included herself- were arguing over the fate of Zeus' newest child Thalia Grace who had just met her end at the hands of several monsters under Hades control. Zeus was mad about the death of his daughter and was threatening Hades, while the King of the Dead himself was saying that it was his right to do so after Zeus attempted to kill two of his own children, not to mention breaking his oath to abstain from producing anymore demigods.

Meanwhile Hera was yelling at her husband about his infidelity, Poseidon was saying that the girl should have at least been given a chance at life, and Ares was egging on his father and uncles hoping to see a fight.

 _Its times like this that I wonder what happened to that Natsu boy…_ several hundred years previously Hestia was traveling to some of the bordering dimensions that the gods had access to- even if she was the only one who actually exercised the ability- when she came across a destroyed village, burned to the ground and covered in the bodies of those who had once lived there. Sensing that there were two still alive in the ashen town, the goddess had rushed to where she felt the two survivors.

It was there that she met Zeref Dragneel, crying over the badly burned body of his younger brother, trying to save him with his magic. Hearing her approach, Zeref had begged Hestia to help save his brother, saying he was all he had left.

Being the goddess of family Hestia couldn't bear to see such things and do nothing, so she knelt beside the crying boy, and placed her hand over his own, resting both over the dying child's heart and combined her power with the magic the black haired boy, who she later learned was named Zeref, was pouring into his brother Natsu.

Hestia could tell that Zeref's magic was incredibly strong, stronger than even the elder children of Hecate's, but he too was injured and a good part of his power was focused on keeping himself alive. Had he been in better condition, Hestia would not have been surprised if he could have saved his brother without her assistance.

For several seconds it seemed that even with her help the boy would not be able to pull through, Hestia herself was just about to lose hope when something completely unexpected happened, Hestia felt something inside the boy 'click' for a lack of a better term and her power started to flood into the boy without resistance. _How is this possible? Could he have such a strong bond with fire that his body is considering my power as his own?_ Slowly, the boy's burned skin that had been blackened by the fire that had consumed the town brock away, leaving behind skin that was a healthy pink as smooth as a newborns and his breathing that only moments before had been labored and shallow evened out his heartbeat growing stronger.

Seeing this the boys brother began to cry harder, this time in joy. His little brother was going to live. "Thank you. Thank you so much." The raven haired boy wept.

"I could not just leave an innocent to die when I had the power to help. Tell me, what are your names?" She asked him.

"My name is Zeref Dragneel, and this is my little brother Natsu." He told her, his eyes never leaving the now sleeping form of his brother. Zeref smiled and once more placed his hand over his brother's heart, then frowned "he feels… different. What happened?" He questioned her, turning his head to gaze into her eyes.

Hestia herself was confused, what did he mean that his brother 'felt different'? How could that be? Placing her own hand on the boys prawn form, Hestia closed her eyes and searched for what Zeref could have felt that was 'different' about his brother. Almost instantly she felt it, the child's aura that was once human, now closely resembled her own. For almost a minute Hestia just sat there in shock, it wasn't possible, the boy was human just a few minutes ago, so why did he now give off the power of a demigod? "It seems," Hestia slowly began, "that your brother's affinity for fire was even stronger than I thought. He has taken in the power I used to help you heal him and has made it his own. His blood may still be the same but he now carries part of my essence within him, as if he was my child."

Zeref shook his head wildly, "That's not possible, just because you used your power to heal him shouldn't change his. Magic doesn't work like that."

To this Hestia just smiled, "You are right, magic doesn't work like that. But I never said I used magic now did I?" At Zeref's confused look Hestia's smile grew larger, "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Hestia, goddess of the Hearth, Home, Hope, and Family." She told him with a small bow.

Hearing this Zeref's eyes grew wide before he once more looked at his brother, "Does that mean Natsu's a god now?" He asked her.

"No, like I said his blood is still that of a human, he is now what is known as a demigod, a being with a mortal's body and part of a god's essence." She told him. Feeling a pull on her mind she realized her brother was calling her, "I must take my leave now Zeref, I hope you and your brother live a happy life from now on. Goodbye."

With that the Goddess of the Hearth left the two brothers to return to her own world, never seeing how the look on the elder's face when she described what his brother had become and never hearing his next words. Words that would change young Natsu's life even more than she already had. "The power of a god… and yet still the weak body of a human… no, I won't let my brother be hurt like this ever again, not when I have the power to help." Zeref mirrored Hestia's words, "The power that can rival god, a mortal heart that can feel what an immortal's can't… and a body that can endure more than either of them. Yes, that is what I'll do." He whispered, once more placing his hand on his little brother's chest, and pushing his magic into his body, "Wake up little brother, wake up… Etherious Natsu Dragneel." With one last pulse, Zeref's black magic sank into Natsu's body changing it, mutating it into something else. Into the body of a demon.

Back in the throne room of Olympus, Hestia sighed once more. _Time does run differently between our dimensions, maybe I should go see if those two are still alive. It would be nice to know if they were able to live happy lives after I left._

* * *

 **Yes it's a bit short but I figured I'd put a bases for the story first. Anyway now we know how Natsu is a demigod while still being Zeref's brother, what time it is in the PJ universe, got to see Zeref turning Natsu into END and a reason to have Natsu go to the PJ universe without him missing anything in his own world (Weird time relations).**

 **If anyone has an idea for what arc I should take Natsu out of the FT world and put him in the PJ one let me know, and as always...**

 **READ AND REVIEW**

 **Wingd Knight out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Still setting things up.**

* * *

"Come on Happy, we got a long way to go before nightfall." Natsu Dragneel, a tall, muscular, pink haired boy with deep brown eyes told his friend Ecxeed Happy who looked like a bipedal blue and white cat with a head slightly too big for his body (you all know it's true).

"Ay sir!" Happy exclaimed with what most would assume cheer, but Natsu knew differently. Happy was worried about him, and was weary of leaving their home and guild behind for a year, but Happy knew that he needed time to get stronger and to heal. Less than a week ago Natsu and several other high ranking members of Fairy Tail went up against the 'guild' Tartarus, a guild full of the demons of Zeref, and the evil Dragon Slayer known as Acnologia.

To put it bluntly, Natsu had gotten wrecked. He had thought that he had gotten stronger, that he finally stood a chance against the real threats, but he was wrong. When he had fought Mard Gear, nothing he did had any effect on the Etherious. Heck the bastard hadn't even had to transform to kick Natsu around like he was nothing but an annoying bug.

All seemed lost, several of their members could barely move, let alone fight and with both Gear and Acnologia more than ready to kill them all, there seemed to be nothing they could do but accept their fate. Then Igneel came.

Natsu had spent nine years searching for the Fire Dragon King, thinking that his foster father had abandoned him without reason only to learn the truth that day. Dragon Slayer magic when used by first generation users allowed the practitioners to take on the characteristics of dragons, but if they used it too much they would become one instead.

To prevent this from happening, the three dragons that raised and trained the first generation slayers had locked themselves away in the bodies of their children so that they could form 'antibodies' that would prevent them from transforming like Acnologia had in the past.

The arrival of his foster father had given Natsu new energy and he had restarted his battle with Mard Gear at his father's urging, leaving the dragon king to fight Acnologia on his own. This proved to be a grave mistake.

Acnologia was far stronger than Igneel had predicted, his father had never stood a chance against the Dragon King. Igneel died that day, torn apart by the black dragon his body falling to the ground before his son's very eyes his blood falling like rain painting the battlefield red. The only constellation for his death was that he was able to maim Acnologia with his last attack, tarring the King's left arm from his body at the shoulder.

Seeing his father die in such a gruesome way had broken something in Natsu, it was like all the pain he had ever felt had hit him all at once, and as he stood there soaked in the cooling blood of his father Natsu's power erupted.

Rage, anger, despair, loss… hope. Long ago Igneel had taught Natsu how to turn his emotions into strength, but what he felt in that moment was beyond anything he had ever imagined. He didn't know what happened after that, the next thing he knew he was standing over the beaten and bloody body of Mard Gear in a fully powered Dragon Force the area around him burned beyond recognition.

Now here he was four days later, on the outskirts of Magnolia about to embark on a journey dedicated purely to training so that he would never be so helpless again. So that he never had to see someone precious to him die again.

Natsu was broken from his reverie when a voice cut through the silence of the forest, "Why the sad face my son?"

Startled Natsu turned to face the voice so fast that it was a minor miracle that his neck didn't crack, a ball of dragon fire in his drawn back hand ready to be thrown at the first sign of a threat.

"Whose there?" Natsu called out, "Either come out now or I'll burn you out." He threatened. Normally he wasn't this high-strung, but so soon after losing Igneel, after losing his father…

"There's no need for that Natsu." the unknown speaker told him. From the forest a small girl with auburn hair and eyes the same deep brown as Natsu's own emerged, revealing herself as the speaker.

"Who are you?" Natsu asked, letting the fire in his hand disperse and lowering his arm.

"My name is Hestia" the girl told him, "I'm your mother."

For several seconds Natsu just stared at the girl, blinking slowly. "Uh…huh" Natsu said slowly, "Quick question. If you're my mother, _why_ are you younger than me?" What? He might be on the slow side when it came to learning things not related to magic, but he knew how reproduction worked.

Hestia smiled at her son's question and softly spoke, "I am far older than I look Natsu, though I admit I'm surprised you do not know who I am. I would have though your brother would have told you about me."

Her words shocked Natsu, was this girl an immortal? Like Zeref? _Wait… did she say my_ _ **brother**_ _?_ "Say I believe you are my mother, who is this supposed brother that I have?" he asked her. He had thought he was an only child, or that whatever siblings he might have had died before Igneel adopted him.

His question seemed to confuse the girl her head tilting to the side in confusion, "What do you mean? Don't tell me Zeref just left you after what happened to your parents!" She exclaimed, seemingly shocked that such a thing could have happened.

"Wait, did you just say _Zeref?!_ As in 'Black Mage' Zeref? What the hell makes you think _he_ is my brother? The guy's like four hundred years old! Not to mention all the times he's tried to kill me and my friends!"

The look on Hestia's face was one of both pure surprise and unmatched horror. "Tried to kill you..? No, that can't be right, he cried himself dry when he thought you were dying back then."

"What the hell are you even talking about?" Natsu asked, getting annoyed, "There's no way in hell that Zeref is my brother, or that he cried over someone dying. He's the one who _causes_ people to die."

Hestia didn't respond to his rant, instead looking up to the sky as the first stars began to reveal themselves. For almost a minute Hestia just stared at the darkening sky, seemingly lost in thought before her eyes once more widened in shock. _No way, the stars shouldn't have moved that much in only a decade it should take them several hundred years to change this much! Natsu shouldn't be alive if this much time has passed in this world since my last visit… but Natsu did say that Zeref was over four hundred years old, and I do not truly know much about this world's magic. Could it be that Zeref made himself and his brother immortal like Artemis did with her hunters? No, Natsu doesn't seem to think it's possible for himself to be that old. What did Zeref do?_

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Hestia spoke again, "Be that as it may, I remember that day well Natsu. I remember your burnt body being kept alive by your brother's magic, how he asked me to help him save you. I remember the effect it had on you, how my power changed you."

Hearing that Natsu wearily let go of the magic he had been gathering since she had claimed that Zeref was his brother, "What do you mean 'changed me'?" he asked her.

Looking down guiltily Hestia began to explain what happened that day, "I don't know how it happened, but the town you and your brother lived in had been burned to the ground, the only survivors were you and your brother. You were gravely injured, almost all of your body had been badly burnt. You were dying, only kept alive by the magic Zeref was pouring into you. When he saw me standing there, your brother begged me to help him save you. The look on his face broke my heart and I couldn't say no. I added my own power to the magic that he was giving to you, and together we were able to heal your body and save your life. However there was an unforeseen side effect of me using my power to help heal you. Even at a young age you had an unparalleled connection with the element of fire, the element that my own power is aligned with. It was so strong that your body recognized my power as your own and mixed it with your magic. The result changed your aura, your soul, making it as if you were my son even as your blood remained the same as Zerefs's own."

Natsu shook his head at her explanation, "No, magic doesn't work like that. Even if my body mixed your magic with mine it wouldn't have changed it permanently, it would only alter it until I used up the tainted energy."

Hestia smiled at his words, "Your brother said something similar when I told him." She revealed, "But that doesn't change the fact that you are my son. Besides, when did I say that I used magic?" Seeing the confused look on her son's face Hestia called forth a fraction of her godly power, coating herself in a golden aura that lit up the night with a soft glow and radiated a sense of piece and comfort that reminded Natsu and Happy of how they felt in the guild hall. "As I said before my name is Hestia, and I am the goddess of Home, Family, the Hearth, and Hope. And you Natsu Dragneel are my one and only child. You, are a demigod."

To say Natsu was shocked was an understatement, here he was after years of thinking that he had no blood family learning that he not only had Zeref of all people as a brother, but that his mother was an honest to Mavis _Goddess!_ "Wh-Why are you telling me this? Why show up now after all these years?" He asked her with his head down and his bangs covering his eyes- eyes that looked exactly like his mother's.

"I may be a goddess, but I am not one of this world." She told him, "I have responsibilities that I must see too in the universe that I am from. I came here now for two reasons, one is that I wanted to get away from the endless fighting of my family, the other is to ask for your help."

Hearing this caused Natsu to look up at his new found mother, a glare firmly set on his face, "So all I am is an excuse to get away from your family? Someone to call when you have some dirty work to be done? Why the hell should I do anything for you? You claim to be my mother but you abandoned me! Not once have you ever been there when I needed a parent or help. Not when we thought Lisanna died, not at the Tower of Heaven, not at Tenaru Island, or the dragon invasion at the Grand Magic Games, not even when Tartarus attacked or when Igneel died! For what possible reason should I help you when you have done nothing to earn your place as my so called mother?" Natsu ranted his emotions running wild. This woman claimed to be not only a goddess but his mother as well and he was supposed to believe that she could never have even shown her face before just then? Even Gildarts did his best to be there for Cana ever since he learned about their relationship as father and daughter- and the man was one of the most irresponsible people in all of Earthland!

Hestia bowed her head in shame at her son's words, unable to deny what he said. "Please understand Natsu it's not that simple. There are laws about gods interacting with their children, the only reason I can even speak to you now is because my brother- the king of our pantheon- is unable to see into this world."

"That only makes it worse," Natsu told her, "If you could talk to me without being seen then why didn't you?"

"Just because I would not be seen does not mean I would not be missed," Hestia tried to explain, "I am one of the most constant presences on Olympus others would notice if I routinely disappeared."

Natsu still wasn't happy with her reasons, "Then why now? What could possibly be so important that you would show yourself now?"

"I fear for the future of my family," she revealed, "Over the millennia they have become more and more bitter toward each other, with how things are now if even the slightest provocation were to occur I fear there will be war."

"Where do I fit in in all this?" Natsu asked her, his anger still evident on his face.

"I want your help in the event the worst comes to pass. Just as there are laws that limit interaction between gods and their offspring there are also laws that dictate the interaction they can have with each other. What I'm asking is that should the worst happen you help prevent the gods from turning on one another. I want you to help retain the piece of my world." She told her son, her tone pleading for him to agree."

"Even if I did help you," Natsu said slowly, "what would I get out of it?"

His question seemed to catch Hestia off guard, "What do you mean? Surly helping your family is more than enough reason?"

"As far as I'm concerned we are not family. Blood ties mean nothing to me and you have done nothing to create any other form of bond with me. Besides, I'm a guild wizard and what people tend to forget is that that means that despite everything else I may do, I am a mercenary." Honestly, even other people in the guild seem to forget this part of their job, their hired to do pretty much anything people could need done which included the occasional job from the magic council or royal family that involved killing. They were hired guns, no other way of putting it.

Hestia looked sad at what her son said, but once more could not deny that what he said was true. "Very well," she whispered, "If you lend me your aid I can give you time. I can feel your desire to gain strength, if you agree to help me I can give you seven years to train and grow stronger while only one passes here." She offered.

"How?" Natsu demanded.

"The flow of time between my world and this one is different, in my world time travels seven times faster than it does in this one. If you agree to come to my home dimension, I will de-age your body by seven years and allow you to grow up there, returning you here when you age to where you are now."

Natsu considered her offer, seven years instead of one to improve his magic, the chance to train his body better than he did before. And all he had to do was beat up some old farts on the off chance they decided to trade blows? "Only if Happy can come too."

Hestia looked at the blue catlike creature that she had ignored up until that point and nodded her head, "Very well, shall we go now then?"

Natsu and Happy exchanged a glance. They were already prepared to leave for their training trip and had nothing that they felt they couldn't live without. "Yeah" Natsu said, turning back to his mother, "lets go."

* * *

 **OK, we have the when, we have the why, and we have the emotional turmoil that hopefully doesn't come off as overly forced and out of character.**

 **Next chapter will have Natsu arriving at Camp Half-Blood and people's reactions to Hestia having not only having a child, but that child being a high level wizard who knows slayer magic. Don't expect it any time soon though, this is a side story after all.**

 **Also for those of you waiting for the next chapter of 'Reborn Dragon' I should have it done by tomorrow, please be patient I'm in the middle of state testing and have been pretty tired lately.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally got around to updating this, for those of you following thank** ' **lord Rikudou' for encouraging me to update this.**

* * *

Natsu woke up with a pained groan. The last thing he remembered was agreeing to his new found mother's request to help retain the peace of her family, then there was a flash of golden light and… nothing.

Looking around, Natsu found himself in what looked to be an infirmary like they had back at the Fairy Tail guild hall. Slowly, Natsu began to get out of the bed he had awoken in, only to stuble slightly when he tried to stand. _What the hell?_ Looking down at his arms and legs Natsu notice they were significantly shorter than he remembered them being. _Oh yeah, deageing,_ he reminded himself. Normally losing agood eight inches in height would be very problematic as it would throw off a person's center of balance among many other things, but luckily for Natsu after all the times Gildarts had disassembled him in the past he was quite used to being smaller than his true height so it only took him a few seconds to adjust to his new size.

"Ah, I see you're awake." A deep voice announced as its owner made himself known. Turning to face the speaker Natsu saw a middle aged man with shoulder length wavy brown hair a trimmed goatee and warm brown eyes sitting in what he could tell to be a magic wheelchair. "My name is Chiron I found you at the border of my camp late last night young man. Care to tell me what happened?" The man now identified as Chiron asked him.

"I would like to know that myself." Natsu admitted, "The last thing I remember is this lady claiming to be my mother asking me to give her my help, when I agreed there was a flash and I woke up here." He explained, leaving out the part about him being from another dimension or the terms of his agreement, even he could tell some things weren't meant to be shared. "Where's Happy?" Asked

"Who?" Chiron asked.

"Happy, the blue cat that was with me. Where is he?" Natsu asked again.

"Oh so the cat was yours then? I suspected as much, what breed is he if I may ask? I have never in all my years seen a feline quite like him."

"He's an Exceed." Natsu told him starting to sound annoyed, "Where is he?" he demanded.

"Do not worry, he is being kept in the next room, I'm afraid we don't allow pets in the infirmary." Chiron told him.

"What are you talking about? Happy isn't my pet, he's my friend!" Natsu exclaimed. Seriously why do people never understand that?

"Yes, of course." Chiron was quick to correct himself, this was not the first time he had met demigods who considered their animal companions as being friends rather than pets after all. "Now, what do you know about the gods of Olympus?" He asked him.

"The what?" Natsu asked.

Chiron sighed, he hated when this happened, "Come with me, I will explain everything." He assured the boy.

"Hang on just let me get Happy." Natsu told him while running past the wheelchair laden man and out the door. Stepping into the hallway Natsu quickly sniffed the air in search of his trusted companion's scent and immediately found it coming from the room just to the left of the one he had come out of just like Chiron had said.

Kicking open the door Natsu began shouting for his friend to wake up, "YO HAPPY! Let's go get some food!" Natsu called out.

The previously sleeping cat instantly shot up in the nest of blankets he had been put in to sleep, "FISH!" the little blue Exceed called out looking a good bit smaller than he did just a few hours before looking more like he did as a baby, no doubt due to the same temporal regression that Hestia had used on Natsu. "Natsu, Natsu let's go fishing!" Happy exclaimed quickly flying over to his friend and landing on his head of pink- sorry _salmon-_ hair.

"A talking cat, I must admit I have never seen such a thing before." Chiron spoke from behind Natsu.

"Huh? Who are you?" Happy asked the brown haired man.

"Oh, excuse me, my name is Chiron and I am one of the two directors of Camp Half Blood, which is where you are now."

"Camp Half Blood? What kind of name is that? Sounds kinda insulting don't you think? **(It really does)** " Natsu bluntly insulted the name of the camp.

In response Chiron just chuckled, "Be that as it may, it is also incredibly accurate. You see you, as well as every other camper here, are only half human. Your other half is from an immortal, a God. The Olympian gods to be exact, or as you may know them the Greek gods." Chiron told the fire user, "Now I know this may be a bit of a shock-"

"No, my mom already told me about being a demigod." Natsu interrupted him while picking his nose, "She's the one who sent me here. She also said something about helping her in the future or something." He went on oblivious to the older man's shock.

 _His mother revealed herself to him? Before he even knew of his heritage no less? Who was is? Demeter? No, he doesn't have the right feel to him. Aphrodite? No, he doesn't seem the type. It certainly wasn't Athena, she never shows her face unless her children do some great deed, who was it then?_

"You say you have already met your godly parent?" Chiron questioned, "Did she by chance give her name?"

"Hm? Oh yeah, she said her name was-" Natsu started before he was cut off by a new voice.

"Not so fast." The newcomer interrupted, "The brat will have to wait to be claimed before he can go around telling everyone who his dear mommy is." They continued. Turning to face the voice Natsu saw a short man with a slightly chubby body, black hair, and wearing a floral print Hawaiian shirt.

In response to the man's words Natsu crossed his arms and glared at him, "Hate to break it to you but I don't really see my mother as a 'dear'. I don't exactly like her." He told him.

The chubby man quirked an eyebrow, "Oh? And why is that? Did the big scary monsters scare you when you were little?" He mocked.

Natsu scowled, "I can deal with monsters, they never scared me. But when my mother stands by and does nothing while my father is butchered in front of me things are different." Natsu shot back, shutting the man up real quick.

Chiron was the one who broke the acquired silence that followed, "Yes, well. How about we go get some lunch and introduce you to the other campers?" he suggested, getting out of his chair.

"Huh, nice hooves."

Leading Natsu through the camp, Chiron was sure to point out the many different things that were used by the campers every day from the cabins, to the climbing wall, to the arena and more until they reached the dinning pavilion which was already packed with the rest of the residents of Camp Half Blood.

Trotting up to the head table with Natsu following behind him before turning to face his charges and stomping his front right hoof quieting those gathered in seconds. "Campers!" He announced, "I am pleased to say that we have a new member joining our ranks today! Please welcome… I'm sorry what did you say your name was?" Chiron asked turning to the young man standing next to him feeling embarrassed that he had completely forgotten to get the newcomer's name.

"Natsu Dragneel." Natsu told him.

Nodding Chiron turned back to the rest of those gathered, "Yes, please welcome Natsu Dragneel!" He called out being met with polite applause by most and bored looks from the rest.

Once more turning to face the one he now knew as Natsu, Chiron began to explain the seating arrangements, "Everyone sits at the table designated for their cabin and godly parent, now while I know you already know who your immortal parent is you have to wait to be claimed before you can sit at their table. Until then you will sit and stay with the Hermes cabin who take in all unclaimed demigods." Chiron told him.

"Why can't I just say who my mother is and make her claim me?" Natsu asked him.

"It doesn't work like that Natsu, even if you told everyone in camp who your mother is it won't matter until she-." Chiron stopped as did many others in the pavilion which in turn caused others to look over to see what was so shocking only to freeze as well until the whole camp sat frozen looking at Natsu, or to be more specific right above his head where the symbol of a house topped with fire shown in the sunlight.

 **(Just look up 'Greek mythology symbol of Hestia' if you want to know what her symbol is)**

"What?" Natsu asked, clueless to what was above him.

Slowly shaking himself out of his shock, Chiron kneeled in front of Natsu and once more called out to the camp, "All hail Natsu Dragneel, first born son of Hestia, goddess of the Hearth, Home, and Family!" He proclaimed.

* * *

 **A bit shorter than you or I would like but things are finally starting to move along at least with Natsu's arrival at Camp and his claiming. See the fallout next chapter.**

 **Please remember that this is a side project that I came up with on a whim so updates will continue to be few and far between, the story isn't abandoned it just is not a priority.**

 **Also there is a poll currently on my Profile for an experiment/ publicity stunt I'm doing and I would appreciate it if any of those reading this could take the time to cast their votes.**

 **Now the only thing left to say is...**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**

 **Wingd Knight out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'll be honest, of the non crap stories I've written, this is the one I have the least interest in. This chapter is short, but it gives the gods reaction to Natsu and has them learn who he is and how he came to be.**

* * *

"HESTIA!"

' _He found out faster than expected.'_ Hestia thought to herself when she heard her youngest brother's call. Less than an hour ago she had claimed Natsu as her son and had known that as soon as word of such a thing reached Olympus the god of thunder would call a council meeting to express his rage.

Slowly making her way out of her modest temple, the goddess of the hearth made her way up the winding streets of Mount Olympus to the pantheon that served as the council of the gods' meeting place and throne room.

Stepping through the ornate doors of the temple Hestia looked around at the twelve immortals gathered within. These were twelve of the strongest gods of ancient Greece and rulers of the western world along with the ruler of the Underworld Hades, and they were her family.

"You called little brother?" The young looking goddess asked the seemingly middle aged blond man that sat on the centermost throne.

"What in the name of Chaos is this we heard about you claiming a demigod as your son?" Zeus demanded, thunder booming in the background.

Hestia remained calm, "I thought it would be obvious brother. My _son_ has learned of his godly lineage and resides within Camp Half-Blood so I decided to claim him as my decedent like he deserves."

"That is not what I meant and you know it Hestia!" Zeus bellowed, "When did you have a child? How could you break your oath? And how in Tartarus did none of us sense his power like we can other demigods?" He ranted, his anger rising with each question.

Hestia sighed, ' _I guess it would be easiest if I just tell them now.'_ She decided, "You didn't sense him because he is from a different dimension." She told them. The counsel gasped, a different dimension? They knew of the existence of different earths, but none of them had ever actually been to one for fear of angering the rulers of those realms.

"How long ago was this?" Athena questioned her aunt.

"For us almost 3000 years ago. For him, about 415 years." Hestia told her.

"So time moves differently in their world compared to ours." Poseidon deduced, "Did you know about this when you left to retrieve your son or did you only find out when you saw him alive?" He asked his sister.

"I knew that the flow of time was different from our own, but I never knew how much until I saw my child."

"You forgot to mention how he was still alive after more than 400 years." Artemis spoke up.

"To be honest I do not know." Hestia admitted, "But I believe that Natsu's mortal brother had something to do with it."

"A mortal was able to give a child eternal youth?" Apollo questioned shocked.

The family goddess shook her head, "No, when I found him he was in his late teens. Part of the agreement I made with him when I brought him to our world was that I would recess him back to the age of a child so that when I return him to his home dimension in seven years he will be the age he would be if he stayed there."

"You had to make a deal with your child for him to come here? I would have thought that a child of yours would be more than eager to be closer to their mother." Demeter spoke up, her confusion evident.

Hestia winced, "From what I was able to gather from sources around his home world before bringing him here you would normally be right. To an extent anyways. It seems that due to being raised by a foster father of no blood relation and later joining a tight nit organization when he was still young, my son puts very little weight into blood ties. In fact, when I told him I am a goddess he was enraged, it turns out that his foster father who went by the name Igneel was recently murdered in a rather grotesque way mere days before and he wanted to know why I- a being supposedly above mortal limits stood by and did nothing to save him or protect my child."

"You are avoiding the true question Hestia." Zeus made himself heard, "How could you break your oath and bear a child?"

The virgin goddess sighed, "I didn't bear him," she revealed to the confusion of those there. Could she have had a brain child like Athena?  
"I found Natsu and his elder brother Zeref in the remains of their burned down village." She began, "Zeref was a magic user and was attempting to heal his dying brother but he wasn't strong or skilled enough to save him. He saw me when I arrived and begged me to help save his brother, I couldn't just let the boy die so I infused Zeref's healing magic with my power. Normally this would merely increase the potency of the magic, but even as a child Natsu had an unparalleled affinity for the element of fire and ended up absorbing my power and integrating it into his very being, giving him the aura of a demigod but not the body." She explained.

Ares snorted, "So the brat is a weak mortal that attracts the attention of monsters, why the hell did you bother to bring him here?"

Hestia glared at the war god, "I wouldn't call my son weak nephew, seeing as he can beat all of your children with ease even in his current state."

The god glared, "Oh ya? And how is a freakin' mortal able to supposedly beat twenty-six children of the god of war?" He asked her condescendingly.

"By using the strength of a dragon." She told him.

"What!?" Hera exclaimed, "How is that possible?"

"Natsu's foster father Igneel was not human, but a powerful dragon that was known as the king of all fire dragons, he taught my son an ancient magic that allows him to become a dragon in human form able to use the draconic version of the element of the dragon who trained him and increasing all of his physical abilities." She told her sister, "It is called Dragon Slayer magic and with it he is both one of the strongest and one of the most magically gifted demigods ever born." She said with pride.

"So you have a son who is strong enough to warp steel, knows a magic powerful enough to slay one of the only creatures capable of matching a god's power, the magical capacity of a demigod and currently sees you as a reason his father was killed?" Hephaestus questioned, "That doesn't sound good to me." He admitted, "How do you know we can trust someone like that?"

"Because of how he was raised," Hestia answered simply. "The group he joined when he was younger was called Fairy Tail, a wizard guild that let magic users find different jobs for them to do."

"He joined a magical band of mercenaries?" Artemis asked shocked and more than a little distressed, she had run into more than a few mercenary groups since her becoming an Olympian and more often than not they were not exactly what one would call 'good people'.

"Don't worry Artemis, magic guilds in his world are regulated by a council that makes sure they don't do anything unsavory." Hestia assured her niece, "Natsu himself has actually taken down several human trafficking rings saved many more lives besides."

While this calmed the youngest virgin goddess somewhat she wasn't going to trust the boy anytime soon, even if he was Hestia's child.

"Is there anything else we should know about the boy?" Zeus questioned growling.

"… He knows a magic that can kill gods and negates our natural defenses against magic."

"… What."

"He fought a Fire God Slayer named Zancrow and assimilated his power into his own."

"So your son who hates you is immune to your powers over fire- which are your only means of combat- and can make you fade." Poseidon said slowly, "And you aren't worried at all?"

"Like I was saying earlier, the group that he grew up in- Fairy Tail- taught him that hate should never be what drives you and you should always be willing to give second chances to those who have wronged you, which is a philosophy that Natsu has deeply embraced. He may hate me now, but given time I know that at the very least he will forgive me and may even one day call me mother, until then his pride won't let him fail the job I gave him."

"And what would that be?" Athena asked.

"To save our family. The Great Prophesy will soon come to pass, it is already well known that Zeus broke his oath at least once, who is to say Poseidon or Hades hasn't done the same? A child of the Big Three is soon to arise soon and when they do we will need all the help we can get."

Her words were met with silence, none of those present wanting to admit just how right the goddess' words were- or how scared they were because of that.

* * *

 **Okay that's that. If you like this be sure to leave a review telling me why, if you don't leave one saying why not. And if you want to see what one of the stories I actually have an interest in when I write them looks like check out one of these:**

 **Reborn Dragon: A Fairy Tail/ RWBY crossover that is good enough to rank #1 in its category.**

 **Return of the Sinner: A Chrono Crusade/ Highschool DxD crossover that is the only one of its kind and has gotten good feedback all around so far.**

 **and**

 **Vanguard of the Dream Dragon: A Fairy Tail/ Highschool DxD crossover that's plot is decided by polls that are put up every chapter- the fans decide what they want to happen and I put my own twist on how it comes to pass (you pick what, I pick how).**

 **Please check these out and leave a review there too.**

 **Okay, that's it.**

 **Wingd Knight out.**


End file.
